the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Goes to EYEKEA
Harry Smith Goes to EYEKEA is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in June 2017. Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith losing a game of Fatoon on his Wee You, grumbling over his parents not letting him get a Chintendo Pitch so he can soon play Fatoon 2 before its servers fill up with pros from Daikiraidesu who always beat him. James Smith bursts in for the usual squeal of "Mum says it's time to do your homework!". Harry yells "Get lost, stinky nappy poo-poo baby trespasser!", so James threatens to tell Grace that he's slacking off from homework once again. Harry's team loses on Fatoon, then he lets out a roar of anger, duct tapes his tattletale brother's mouth shut and stuffs him in a cupboard on the landing. He rolls his homework into a funnel, pokes it through a keyhole in the cupboard door and farts into it, causing James to squeal and puke. Grace rushes upstairs to see what on Volcanus the noise is all about - James tries to free himself from the cupboard, but it falls to pieces! James bursts into tears, with Grace banning Harry from pocket money to pay for a new one. He screams "NOOOOOOO!". Later Harry, James, Grace and Liam Smith head to EYEKEA Genesiscide in the RustBucket 2000 to buy a new cupboard. Harry moans he is getting hungry and begs Liam to stop at Whoopie-Whoppie on the way, though he just replies "N-O spells no, Harry!". After sitting through a traffic jam, the family finally arrive at EYEKEA, parking in a disabled space. Once they walk in, Grace and Liam inspect the map, shocked over how enormous the store is; the four follow the trail of arrows on the ground, eventually straying away from it and ending up back at the entrance. Harry moans that the RustBucket 10000 will have been invented by the time they eventually figure out where the cupboards are - Liam yells at him to shut up while Grace sighs. Sick of wandering around in circles, Harry decides to venture further into the store himself. Harry soon finds himself in the bedroom showrooms, suddenly spotting Mae MacDonald checking out several beds before walking into a huge showroom. He traps her inside by covering the entrance with a curtain and a chest of drawers, sniggering as she runs around in a panic looking for the way out. The moody girl hears him chuckling and screams "I'll kill you Harry!", so he replies "Ha ha! You'll have to find me first!" before sprinting into another showroom, where a staff member has left their EYEKEA uniform on the bed. He then notices Nicola Mitchell is trying beds out. Harry has an idea to get a photo with her; he changes into the uniform, approaches her and recommends testing out the new 'Panelhöna' bed she is about to look at. He lies down on it to demonstrate, then Nicola lies next to him - he grabs his Eyephone to sneakily take a picture of the two together. He posts the photo on Headbook in addition to texting it to Zoe Kennedy in the hope of making her jealous. As Harry changes back into his normal clothes, he luckily grabs a £20 note from a pocket on the uniform. He then finds the restaurant, using the cash to buy five slices of chocolate cake - he gobbles them all down in a few minutes, burps and unexpectedly feels restless...he is descending into a sugar rush! He dashes back into the showrooms, jumping on all the beds until one of them collapses to the floor, causing him to stumble into a row of shelves, knocking them over like dominoes. A staff member named Henrik Malmberg hears the booming crash and chases Harry around the store with rage. By luck, Caleb McKinnon is scoffing meatballs from the restaurant while riding his Ultimate Mobility Scooter; Harry kicks him off to steal it, making a quick getaway into the warehouse. Caleb bursts into tears. All of a sudden Mae, who managed to escape from the showroom, tries to whack Harry off the scooter with a frying pan. Thankfully the scooter's seat belt keeps him on, then he zooms around a corner, hopping off the scooter to hide behind a stack of boxes, ready to ambush Mae with a surprise fart. However, a staff member blocks the entrance with a pile of heavy boxes with the help of a forklift truck - Harry tries to shove them away, but they won't budge! Screaming for help also becomes futile due to all the staff listening to loud moombahton on their earphones and Mae loving the idea of leaving him trapped. Realising there's no eay for him to be rescued at the moment, he does a squeaker in fear and decides to just wait it out, playing Horrid Henty: The Daring Dash and listening to his Murderers albums on his Eyephone until the battery drains to 1%. He then takes a rather long nap. After what seems like hours and hours, Harry finally wakes up feeling horrendously thirsty. He yells out for help again at the top of his lungs, but still nobody can hear him. He has another glance at his phone for service - still none, though much to his horror, he sees the date is now two days later! His blood runs cold...what if nobody ever frees him? With the thought of eventually dying of thirst in the depths of the warehouse rushing through his mind over and over again, tears run down his cheeks. He reminisces on all the memorable moments of his life one last time, including his years in Colham Primary School, laughing and farting with David Marshall, watching Zapper Rapper, crushing on Pamela Milne, defeating Duncan Sheeran, kissing Ellie McCoy, the shock of her death, polluting Kilallt Swimming Pool with Zoe, ending up on Dubh-Ghorm, visiting the future, and seeing Colham High School destroyed for the last time. All the nostalgia causes him to sob crazily, and he uses the last of his Eyephone battery to look at photos he took of his friends over the years, covering the screen with tears. Soon, a familiar voice exclaims "Stay calm, Harry!" As one stack of boxes starts to shift - Morten Larsen moves each box onto a forklift truck Edvard Andersson uses to drive them away, creating an exit from Harry's cardboard prison! Harry, who is crying again from being so relieved, hugs Morten and Edvard and thanks them for saving his life, as Morten hands him his emergency water bottle. Grace, Liam and James also watch and thank the pair for finding him - the family are confused over how much Harry is reacting to his rescue, as Liam grumbles he was in fact only trapped for about an hour. Suddenly he remembers that he put the date on his phone forward to get extra daily rewards on Horrid Henty: The Daring Dash, facepalming for forgetting about this. Edvard uses his knowledge of the store's layout to guide the family towards the exit. Unfortunately for Harry, Henrik grabs him from behind and gives him two options to deal with the shelves he knocked down earlier: either pay for the lot or rebuild them all. Liam silently rages and picks the former option for Harry, who screams "NOOOOOO!". Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes